


Пять человек, которые испугались улыбки Эрика Леншерра, и один, который влюбился в неё

by Ataraxia_dont_come



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Humor, M/M, ООС
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ataraxia_dont_come/pseuds/Ataraxia_dont_come
Summary: По заявке с феста: Эрик/Чарльз. Пять человек, которые испугались улыбки Эрика Леншерра, и один, который влюбился в неё
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 6





	Пять человек, которые испугались улыбки Эрика Леншерра, и один, который влюбился в неё

МакТаггерт дружелюбно улыбается новому пассажиру на борту и протягивает Леншерру руку.

Он завернут в большое полотенце, с волос стекает вода, он вдоволь наглотался воды и у него сильное рукопожатие, больше похожее на стальную хватку. А еще он улыбается ей так, словно представляет, как сбросит агента ЦРУ в холодную воду, дабы она не испортила его счастье своим каноном. И скорее всего он будет в воде самой голодной акулой, от чего Мойру пробирает дрожь.

Ночью, проснувшись в своей квартире от жуткого сна, который напоминал неумелую нарезку из фильма «Челюсти», она по аналогии будет вспоминать улыбку Эрика Леншерра, пробирающую до костей.

***

МакКой видит улыбку Леншерра, адресованную Рейвен. Ехидную такую улыбку, которая делает его похожим на хищника. Он словно говорит — «Обломайся, канон не на вашей стороне». И парню до жути обидно, а Рейвен бросает на Эрика испуганный взгляд.

Хэнк хочет крикнуть ему вдогонку что-нибудь обидное, что-то вроде «У вас по канону тоже ничего не выйдет!» или «Он всё равно женится на Мойре!», но молчит. Леншерру тоже все это давно известно.

Впрочем, он успевает отомстить, когда сдавливает ему горло хваткой Зверя.

***

Шон Кэссиди готов уверять каждого, что причина падения камнем вниз — просто страх. Отчасти это правда.

Просто глянув на соседнее окно, из которого высунулись Рейвен, Алекс и Леншер (с предвкушением весело ухмыляющийся во все тридцать два), он почувствовал себя птенцом, который упав вниз, станет жертвой кошки. И эта улыбка совсем выбивает из него остатки уверенности.

Банши раскидывает руки и с негромким «Ох!» улетает вниз, на зеленую траву, а не в голубое небо.

***

Алекс Саммерс честно отдыхал после тренировок, и думал о том, как бы стащить из подвала пару бутылок. Ключи он видел на кухне, и как раз направлялся за ними, когда в щели между дверей заметил, что на кухне кто-то есть. Хавок расслышал какое-то причмокивание, приглушенный смех и влажные шлепки. Смутившись от собственных догадок, он отпрянул от двери. Но любопытство оказалось сильнее; в небольшом пространстве между стеной и дверью виднелась чья-то спина, обтянутая черной водолазкой.

— Чарльз, хочешь ещё?

Ксавье издал какой-то нечленораздельный звук. И снова влажное — шлёп.

— Там Алекс за дверью, — хрипло засмеялся профессор.

Прежде чем серебряная вилка воткнулась в дверь, за которой стоял Саммерс, Эрик обернулся… и Алекс, переживший тюремные насмешки и грубое обращение, впервые осознал, что боится его улыбки.

***

— Эрик!

— Что?

— Выкладывай уже всё в тарелку, — Чарльз облизал ложку из под мороженного, и подхватил пиалу.

— Как скажешь, - Леншер потряс баночку и остатки мороженного с хлюпающем звуком упали в тарелку. — Не забудь, что тебе много холодного есть нельзя. Опять охрипнешь. Чарльз, всё нормально?

Раскрасневшийся Ксавье кивнул, выныривая из смутивших его мыслей Алекса. Единственное, что порадовало его — внушение сработало. Каждый из обитателей особняка воспринимает улыбку и ухмылки Эрика как причину спрятаться в укромное место, доверяясь инстинктам самосохранения. И это хорошая работа с внушением.

Он посмотрел на Эрика, замеревшего рядом, сосредоточенно всматривающегося в его глаза.

— Только не говори, что это из-за тебя меня все избегают.

— Что? — Переспросил он с улыбкой. Видимо, улыбка вышла слишком виноватой.

Эрик тяжело вздохнул, накрыл его ладонь своей и мягко улыбнулся. В конце концов, он понимал.

Просто Профессор Икс очень ревностно охранял причину всех своих бед и влюбленности. И он настолько сильно хотел дать ему счастливое будущее, что даже Канон уже не был проблемой.


End file.
